Temporada de obsequios
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Con una sonrisa amplia demostró todo su agradecimiento... Y no había nada más lindo que ser apreciado. Conjunto de drabbles dedicados a lectores. Helsa. Mayormente OoC
1. A Frozen Fan I

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>OoC. Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Una simple molestia<strong>

**_A Frozen Fan_**

* * *

><p>Hans enredó en su dedo un poco de cabellos rubios y Elsa lo apartó con un manotazo. —¿Enojada, <em>preciosa<em>? —Esbozó una sonrisa ladina, observándola refunfuñar.

—¡Vete a la mierda Hans! —espetó ella cuando intentó volver a tocar su cabellera.

—¿Enojada porque no te tocó el papel que querías en la obra de Nochebuena? —inquirió con burla.

—¡Es injusto! —Su novia le dirigió una mirada fría. —¡¿Cómo puedes ser tú el ángel?!

Ella finalmente descendió de su auto para entrar a su casa. —¡Elsa! —buscó en el asiento trasero—, ¡no olvides tus cuernos, _diablilla_! —Rió cuando ella azotó la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**¿A qué va todo esto? A una nota más larga que el contenido principal, por supuesto. Estoy de pésimo humor, y qué mejor que darles algo ;D jajaj, no. Estoy de mal humor, pero lo planeé hace unas semanas, vi que hay algunas personitas que me siguen o tienen en favoritos, y quiero mostrarles mi aprecio en esta temporada :D**

**¿La dinámica? Serán drabbles (100 palabras) para lectores que sé me leen, ya tengo escritos los suficientes para repartirlos entre todos esos usuarios, las peticiones son extras, pueden hacerlas y las incluiré más allá de lo que ya tengo. ****En cada uno les especificaré para quién es. La actualización es en cualquier momento que se me ocurra, pueden ser más de uno diario.**

**La primera es la adorada Frozen, que quería que hiciera algo así entre ellos. Te debo tres aquí (sí, el minuto de ideas se va acabando).**

**Otra cosa, notarán la bonita raya. Me he reconciliado con ella y comenzaré a utilizarla y PLANEO editar mis demás historias (nótese que es plan).**

**Ya casi es diciembre :3, y sí, i'm back! (con unas medias desapariciones estas dos semanas, pero he vuelto)**

**Un súper abrazo de oso.**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: No serán todos temas navideños.**


	2. JDayC

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>OoC. Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada como aprender<strong>

**_JDayC_**

* * *

><p>Hans corrió haciendo su rutina anual de enero (en diciembre subía de peso), disfrutando de <em>David Guetta <em>a las diez de la mañana.

Una gota de agua cayó en su nariz y miró el cielo. —¡Maldición! ¡¿A esto se referían con _lluvia ligera_ a las cinco de la tarde?! —explotó, cuando comenzó a caer un aguacero.

—¡Hijas de puta! —masculló a las nubes, girando al oír un claxon.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó su enemiga, Elsa, desde su auto.

—Primero muerto. —Y la muy desgraciada manejó a su lado en todo su camino de regreso, sonriéndole.

Había aprendido del maestro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Me inspiré en el review ;)**

**F: Tengo uno destinado para ti, pero si te apetece algo en especial, me dices.**


	3. F

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Comprensión<strong>

**_F_**

* * *

><p>La rubia cruzó sus piernas y observó al pelirrojo frente a ella, que tomaba de su cerveza haciéndose el desinteresado por la conversación. Era la tercera vez en la semana que trataba de entablar una plática.<p>

—¿Me besaste y ahora lo ignoras? —Su compañero de apartamento se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado con la boquilla sobre sus labios. —¡Por eso te odio!

Él soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¡Con un carajo Elsa! Aunque te diga que te amo tú no dejarás a tu novio —soltó finalmente.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Novio?, ¿yo?

Sus ojos verdes le escanearon. —¡Demonios! —exclamó y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bastante predecible, pero quería un Hans celoso y despistado al mismo tiempo.<strong>

**F: Aunque no todos serán de humor (supongo yo), me alegra que te hayan divertido los otros dos.**


	4. Aurora Auror

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Declaración profunda<strong>

**_Aurora Auror_**

* * *

><p>—Esperaba encontrar a la mujer de mi vida —anunció Hans, mirando fijamente el ocaso, apoyado en la baranda, pensativo. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me costó encontrarte, Elsa? Perdí la esperanza, creí que era un iluso y cambié, me volví cínico. —Él apartó la vista del mar, y la enfocó en ella.<p>

Elsa colocó la palma de su mano en su mejilla. Él la acercó rodeando su cintura, apoyándola en su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró él, por primera vez, después de una relación secreta de dos años. —Perdóname…

—No digas nada —murmuró Elsa—. Sólo disfruta que estamos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chica! ¡¿Cómo no podría darte a ti uno?! Ya tenía pensado hacerte uno, pero no lo había subido todavía, pero aquí está, espero que lo que hice sí fuera un poco cursi, tal vez más adelante haga algo con mucha más miel :3, ¡un abrazo!<strong>


	5. Cristal de Neige

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando beneficios<strong>

**_Cristal de Neige_**

* * *

><p>Hans, con su tierna edad de siete, sabía las ventajas del chocolate. A su mamá le hacía feliz cuando su papá se los regalaba, la maestra los recibía alegre y le daba buenas notas, sus doce hermanos mayores no le molestaban si tenían uno con ellos.<p>

Todos se contentaban con el dulce marrón, tenía que servir con las niñas amargadas.

Sonrió de lado y tocó el hombro de la compañera sentada frente a él.

Elsa.

La rubia giró con molestia, esperando ser fastidiada otra vez.

—Toma —dijo extendiendo el chocolate, y observó la primera sonrisa amplia de ella.

Había funcionado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Amiguita! De las primeritas en comentar Fiebre, espero en verdad que te vaya súper bien en tus pruebas de diciembre (si mal no recuerdo :3)<strong>

**Ahora, por otra parte, un review me abrió los ojos y volví a lo que subí al comienzo, creo que me expliqué mal y una broma de que sería un único drabble no pareció lo que era (jajajjaja). Modificaré esa nota y colocaré que lo que en verdad quería expresar. Los drabbles son para lectores que sé me leen, ya tengo escritos los suficientes para todos esos usuarios, las peticiones son extras, si piden una o dos, ¿cómo no hacerlas? Estoy haciendo como en mi casa, hacemos intercambio de obsequios en navidad, y si alguien quiere algo, se lo damos, pero ya muy aparte de lo que se dio de buena fe.**

**Espero que sí quedara más claro jajaj.**


	6. Patzylin-Donno

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>OoC. Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Malos conjuros<strong>

**_Patzylin-Donno_**

* * *

><p>Movió sus antenas, percibiendo el gran mundo a su alrededor.<p>

—¡Mago imbécil! ¡Nos convertiste en cucarachas! ¡Cucarachas! —reclamó Elsa, odiando el aspecto que tenía en ese momento, preguntándose cómo podían seguir entendiéndose. Lo persiguió mientras él huía, sus antenas explorando su alrededor. —¡No huyas! ¡Regrésanos a nuestra forma!

—En veinticuatro horas termina el conjuro —respondió Hans, elevándose con sus —asquerosas— alas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Elsa trató de seguirlo, pero descubrió con enfado que ella carecía de alas. —¡Vuelve!

Unos pasos se acercaron. Escuchó un grito.

¡Anna!

Ella odiaba las cucarachas.

Con rapidez escaló una pared, huyendo. Hans se las pagaría.

Con creces.

* * *

><p><strong>Chica, no sigo convencida con el helado de aguacate, pero espero que esta extrañeza llegue a ser de tu agrado xD, es algo más o menos original, creo yo.<strong>

**Para quienes leen otras historias, estoy dándole retoques al décimo tercer OS de "UMUO" y ya está en curso el segundo de "Siempre presente", y cuento los días para concluir exámenes y empezar con unas ideas que tengo para el fandom :3**


	7. Aimee and Chloe asdfghjkl

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro idioma<strong>

**_Aimee and Chloe asdfghjkl_**

* * *

><p>—Répétez, s'il vous plaît —pidió su profesor de francés, y Hans apoyó su frente contra la mesa, porque no había comprendido lo que debían de repetir.<p>

Estúpida clase, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió como optativa?

Escuchó que todos decían las palabras y alzó su cabeza, si el profesor le veía le reprobaría.

Y su padre le ordenaría abandonar el equipo de soccer.

—Te puedo ayudar si lo deseas —susurró una voz dulce a su lado, recordándole el motivo de la elección de esa clase. A su vecina le fascinaba el idioma.

—Cuenta con eso. —Elsa le sonrió amigablemente.

Perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>No cabe decir otra cosa que pensé en nuestro pequeño acuerdo cuando hice este pequeño. Ojalá y ya tengas más avanzado el español.<strong>


	8. Chikaalien

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Toqueteos<strong>

**_Chikaalien_**

* * *

><p>Recostada en la cama de su novio, Elsa sintió algo áspero recorrerle la pierna, notando que no era la piel cálida de Hans. Abrió sus ojos pasmada y se incorporó con rapidez.<p>

Ahogó un grito de temor.

—¡Hans! —llamó con la voz cortada, inquieta por los ojos que le miraban con detenimiento, estudiando sus reacciones. Escuchó el "mmmm" de él desde el baño, donde tomaba una ducha. —¡Ahora!

El agua dejó de sonar. Sintió un hormigueo en su pierna derecha.

—¿Qué? ¡Sitron! —Con incredulidad, Elsa observó a la serpiente apartarse de su pierna.

¡Estúpido animal!

—¿Asustada?

Le lanzó la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, ojalá y aceptes lo que hice para ti, y de paso con éste nos ganamos a Sitron como gato (A Frozen Fan)<strong>


	9. Kiks Cullen

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Una escena dolorosa<strong>

**_Kiks Cullen_**

* * *

><p>—¡Mataste a mi pececito! —La pequeña Elsa sollozó viendo el retrete y la bolsa con el animalito de colores anaranjado, blanco y negro, sin vida—. Sólo tenías que alimentarlo y cambiarle el agua, ¡me fui una semana! —Hipó mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos azules.<p>

Hans suspiró y tiró el contenido de la bolsa al agua. —Elsa, Olaf está en mi habitación —anunció, accionando el inodoro, aliviado al tranquilizarla—, éste es el pez de mi mamá, Bobito.

Se alarmó al ver a la niña de seis años llorar nuevamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó temeroso.

—¡Pobre pececito! —exclamó ella abrazándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>:3, espero que te gusten los niños ;) jaja, y si no, por lo menos te agrade a estos dos como unos...<strong>


	10. adrilabelle

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Declaraciones abiertas<strong>

**_adrilabelle_**

* * *

><p>—Me temo que debo pedirle que se retire, señorita —le dijo el maître, asustándola. Lo miró intrigada. —Un comensal nos mostró pruebas de que usted arruina la reputación de los restaurantes, madame. —Hans, su novio, le saludó desde el otro lado del lugar, señalándose con una sonrisa burlona.<p>

Elsa suspiró sin protestar y siguió al maître hasta la entrada.

—Lamento que ocurriera esto. —Ella asintió. La pequeña discusión con Hans se había extendido hasta eso, todo por una serie de televisión.

Salió y jadeó al ver el letrero del local de enfrente.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —repitió Hans tras ella.

Rió.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo me dice que te gusta, siquiera un poquito, lo cursi :D, espero que haya sido lo adecuado para ti.<strong>


	11. lalocanaye

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Invirtiendo<strong>

**_lalocanaye_**

* * *

><p>Eliseo se cruzó de brazos y miró a la embustera pelirroja del otro lado del escritorio, que sonreía pretenciosa.<p>

—¿Qué quieres, Hana?

—Podríamos empezar con un diamante —ella le miró detenidamente—, color azul, me gustan tus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió.

—Que admitas que estás enamorado de mí —reveló Hanna sonriéndole, hipnotizándole con sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Es una lástima que no lo haga —dijo desinteresadamente.

Hana suspiró dramáticamente, divertida. —A veces me molesta que seas tan frío.

—No sé qué haces conmigo, entonces.

—Yo también te amo. —Eliseo sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Él también lo hacía. Y ella lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chica!, realmente tan poco he estado por aquí que no he conversado contigo, pero no me olvido de ti y te dejo este drabble :D<strong>


	12. paradise cat

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio<strong>

**_paradise cat_**

* * *

><p>La viña Dellaren era su vida, y no iba a dejar que su abuelo le obligara a apartarse de lo que más quería.<p>

Si para eso debía casarse con Hans Westerguard, lo aceptaría.

No importaba que él la hubiera enamorado años atrás, por un juego.

Su legado estaba en ese territorio… No lo iba a abandonar. Y sólo podría tenerlo siendo la esposa.

—Qué denigrante que me discriminen por ser mujer —se dijo en voz baja, acariciando una vid.

De reojo vio a Hans aproximársele y su corazón se aceleró.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Todo sería sencillo si no siguiera amándole.

* * *

><p><strong>No me gusta hacerlo línea por línea, pero lo leí y no podían ser puntos y seguidos :D<strong>

**Un poco amargo, pero espero que en estas cien palabras encuentres algo que te guste, paradise... sino me dices ;) y hago otro intento.**

**F: La verdad que tengo varios escritos, y por eso los publico tan rápido. Me alegra eso de que te agraden todos ellos. Y por lo de dedicarte uno, ¡¿cómo no hacerlo?!**

**Guest: Gracias por el comentario, y espero que los demás te sigan gustando :3**


	13. megumisakura

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Tormentosa<strong>

**_megumisakura_**

* * *

><p>Después de inspeccionar una planta de sorgo, Hans siguió su camino, maldiciendo el calor de ese verano. Era de los peores con los que se había encontrado, pero cómo le hacía bien a su cultivo.<p>

Se quitó su sombrero para secar el sudor de su frente y un destello del otro lado del campo atrajo su atención.

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas al ver a la hija de su capataz, prohibida para él, montada en uno de sus equinos, riendo alegre.

Si tan sólo Elsa no fuera virginal podría tener algo con ella.

Suspiró, a ese paso consideraría el matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Este surgió junto con el anterior, así que puede haber cierto parecido entre ambos :D, pero espero que lo disfrutes :P<strong>


	14. karell

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Recompensa<strong>

**_karell_**

* * *

><p>Las facciones del chico saliendo del consultorio reflejaban dolor, y Hans supo con certeza que debía dar media vuelta y no entrar con el odontólogo, que seguramente utilizaría una de esas maquinitas infernales que taladraban los oídos y hacían tener pesadillas.<p>

Abandonó su asiento y soltó la revista en la mesilla de centro.

No se sometería a la tortura del doctor Weselton.

—Hans Drauget —anunció una voz melodiosa y no pudo evitar girar. ¿Weselton tenía nueva asistente?

La rubia le sonrió comprendiendo sus anteriores intenciones.

—Me aseguraré que no sufras —dijo instándole a avanzar.

Bueno, la tortura valdría la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, llegaba tiempo para alguien sin cuenta, ojalá y no le tengas mucho problema a los dentistas ;)<strong>


	15. The princess of the ice-magic

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibiciones<strong>

**_The princess of the ice-magic_**

* * *

><p>—Acuérdate de la mamá de <em>Bambi<em> —dijo Elsa cuando apuntó a un venado con su escopeta.

Hans suspiró.

—Tenemos que comer —recordó, estaban atrapados en ese bosque desde semana atrás y sus municiones comenzaban a escasear. No podía pedir ayuda por temor a dejarla sola.

—¿Por qué no un ave? —sugirió ella temerosa.

—¿Y no pensarás en _Río_? —la vio ponerse pálida—. Y si digo un pez en _Nemo_. Escucha, sólo conseguiremos algo para que tú y nuestro bebé se alimenten, ¿bien?

Ella asintió.

Apuntó a un pájaro sin ánimos.

Sólo esperaba que alguien reparara en su ausencia.

Pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Probablemente esas tres referencias fueron las primeras que se me ocurrieron, ojalá y no sea en mi contra la implicación en este drabble :3<strong>


	16. Black- Rock- Shooter XD

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambientalistas<strong>

**_Black- Rock- Shooter XD_**

* * *

><p>—Sí, ya la veo —espetó en el teléfono y colgó. Avanzó con rabia hasta la rubia amarrada a un árbol.<p>

—¡Demonios Elsa Ardelle! —exclamó—. ¡Tengo que construir en alguna parte!

—Sí, pero este árbol ha estado aquí por más de un…

—Sí, lo sé —farfulló irritado.

—Por favor —suplicó mirándole con una profunda pena.

Hans suspiró.

—¿Qué recibiré yo a cambio? Ya son cinco veces.

Elsa se encogió de hombros y él se supo triunfador, finalmente conseguiría su cita.

.

Veinte años después, ese árbol seguía siendo la atracción principal del hotel.

Y el favorito de la familia Gaard-Ardelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre quise hacer una escena de este tipo, y me gustó el resultado que tuvo, espero que a ti también, AV.<strong>


	17. FrozenHeart444

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevas oportunidades<strong>

**_FrozenHeart444_**

* * *

><p>—Son imaginaciones mías, ¿o estás enamorado de ella? —preguntó su hermano Jeremy señalándole a la rubia que interpretaba en el piano con maestría, Elsa, la novia de Jeremy, su cuñada.<p>

—¡No!, no lo estoy —respondió quizá con demasiada emoción, no podía revelar que llevaba cinco años amándola.

Jeremy le palmó el hombro amistosamente y miró a Elsa sonriente. Ella volteó y sonrió de vuelta.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho por saber que no era a él.

—¿Qué pasaría entonces si te dijera que Elsa y yo no somos pareja, y que te ama?

—Jeremy… —susurró.

—Suerte con ella, Hans.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre me da por poner que alguien le hace abrir los ojos a Hans xD, disfrútalo.<strong>


	18. ana brenda

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontamientos amorosos<strong>

**_ana brenda_**

* * *

><p>—¡Serás imbécil! ¡Saliste con Anna y ahora quieres conmigo! —exclamó Elsa, alejándose del pelirrojo que le seguía desde que abandonaran la biblioteca por irrumpir el orden.<p>

—¡Anna lleva meses con Kristoff! —Hans maldijo en voz alta, estirando su brazo para detenerla. La aprisionó entre él y la pared tras ella—. Te quiero a ti, créeme, _por favor_ —susurró antes de unir sus labios.

Por mucho que deseó no hacerlo, Elsa se perdió en el beso, detestando a su vecino por provocarle sensaciones no debidas. Soltó una lágrima, pero él la eliminó suavemente.

—Te lo demostraré —aseguró Hans y partió.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería algo cliché, pero que debía quedar reducido a cien palabras, jejeje, ojalá y no tenga problema :3<strong>

**F: Lo de imaginarse las caras, bueno, mi idea es que todo lo que está de más sea imaginado por el que lea.**


	19. Madame Purple

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Afición<strong>

**_Madame Purple_**

* * *

><p>Un <em>Chewbacca<em> tras de ella suspiró irritado porque la fila no avanzaba y Elsa no pudo más que estar de su lado, pero eso no significó que no riera en voz baja.

Ya quería entrar a la reunión donde conviviría con otros que tenían el mismo amor que ella por la saga.

El _Darth Vader_ frente a ella giró y le encaró, colocando su sable de luz rojo bajo su brazo para despojarse de su máscara.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó un conocido pelirrojo—, ¿como _Padmé Amidala_ del planeta _Naboo_? Increíble.

Asintió.

Exacto, ¿quién hubiera pensado que compartía algo con su enemigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Éste se me ocurrió, pero pensé triste que no habría nadie a quien le gustara, me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar por tu cuenta, ¡y mira lo que descubrí! Aparecía Star Wars, así que ojalá y se acerque siquiera un poco a la franquicia xD<strong>


	20. andreaolivaresa

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Atendiendo a la comunidad<strong>

**_andreaolivares.a_**

* * *

><p>—¿Usted es quien llamó a Emergencias? —preguntó Hans a la rubia frente a él, que asintió—, ¿su gato sigue arriba?<p>

Ella mordió su labio inferior y negó, señalando a un minino blanco que paseaba en la acera.

—Supongo que entonces no se necesita la ayuda de los bomberos —manifestó despojándose de su casco, hizo una señal a su compañero Kristoff, que se sentó a descansar.

Rodeó la cintura de la rubia, su esposa.

—Gracias por sacarme un rato de la estación, amor —susurró en su oído—. Este turno ha sido de los peores, pero pronto volveré a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé por qué, pero parecía atrayente la idea de Hans como bombero, y así quedó el intento xD, deseo que te agrade :D<strong>


	21. ValentinaCatWesterguard

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Tras la fachada<strong>

**_ValentinaCatWesterguard_**

* * *

><p>—No sé cómo no te han despedido —dijo Elsa mirando a su compañero, que recién llegaba para la emisión de la mañana, minutos antes de que salieran al aire.<p>

—A todas las televidentes les gusta verme cuando amanece, y estoy seguro que a ti también, preciosa —respondió él recibiendo pocos retoques en su rostro, para disminuir el brillo. —Mi _compañera_ no me dejó salir de casa.

Elsa enarcó una ceja.

—No te preocupes, mi perrita no supondrá problemas entre nosotros —afirmó él, burlón.

Lo ignoró y sonrió a la cámara asintiendo. Una vez al aire, debía fingir que eran amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me pareció que amabas al pelirrojo, y quizás podrías identificarte con las televidentes ;)<strong>


	22. Maggie Westergard

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Realmente maldad?<strong>

**_Maggie Westergard_**

* * *

><p>Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras la adrenalina se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. No se detuvo a mirar si su perseguidor seguía tras de él, sino que se enfocó en llegar a su destino.<p>

Divisó su objetivo rápidamente, el automóvil azul estaba aparcado a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Esquivó a una mujer y se subió con rapidez al vehículo, que partió del lugar con un chirrido de neumáticos.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó el conductor cuando Hans se quitó el pasamontañas.

Sonrió con arrogancia a Elsa.

—Ésta será la mejor navidad para los niños del orfanato. —Alzó el diamante triunfal.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, creo que sería muy OoC de Hans hacer eso, pero supongo que podríamos imaginar que Elsa lo convenció. ¿Y qué la convenció a ella? Ojalá y te guste :P<strong>


	23. GeliOlivas

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada<strong>

**_GeliOlivas_**

* * *

><p>Elisheva(1) suspiró dándole otra uva al faraón Yahyā(2), al que servía desde que su familia inmigrara a Egipto y fuera capturada por los hombres del extraño ojiverde que gobernaba ese territorio.<p>

Yahyā reclamó su atención cuando se distrajo momentáneamente. No, su nombre era Yehochanan(3), ella no debía olvidar sus raíces hebreas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí, tarde o temprano él la obligaría a tomar parte de su harén.

Y no quería.

Le parecía horrible la idea, él tenía tantas mujeres además de su Esposa Real.

Su mano gruesa acarició su mentón.

Le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>1. "Equivalente" de Elizabeth en hebreo.<p>

2. "Equivalente" de Juan en árabe.

3. "Equivalente" de Juan en hebreo.

.

**A ti te tocó éste porque pensé en la vez que me dijiste de "Juan" ;), y quise mezclar un poco de lo que me gusta de historia xD, ojalá que alguien con mayor gusto por él (y peor, que entienda árabe, hebreo, o sepa más de Egipto), no lo juzgue mucho jejeje. Chica, ojalá y te guste a ti este drabble, difícil hacer 100 palabras a gusto :3**

**Au revoir, wish me luck in mis dos exámenes de idiomas :D**


	24. Sara99

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Disgustos pasajeros<strong>

**_Sara99_**

* * *

><p>Golpeó su almohada innumerables veces.<p>

—¡Tonto Hans! —declaró enfadada—. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! —El niño al que no quería ver apareció en el hueco de la puerta—. ¡Vete!

—Elsa —susurró él entrando por completo y cerrando tras de sí. —Lo siento—. Realizó un suspiro. —Pero es que no me gusta que un muñeco de nieve me robe a mi mejor amiga.

—¡No tenías que destruirlo! Ya no eres mi amigo —dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

Hans se ubicó en la cama, a su lado, y permanecieron en silencio.

Sabían que en una hora volvería a hablarle.

Eran mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de pasar dos meses con niños de seis años, me quedaron las ganas de plasmar la inocencia así, qué lástima que al crecer tengamos que cambiar. Espero que no tengas problemas con los niños, S99.<strong>

**Helsa fan: Jajaja, no tengo problemas con que no hayas comentado antes, con que leas me haces feliz. En general, saber que alguien del otro lado lee es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo :3; de cualquier manera, me agrada que lo que he publicado te haya parecido bueno y te gustara. Con placer te invito a seguir leyendo hasta que mi manía aquí acabe xD**

**nn: Jejeje, ese drabble fue una locura momentánea, pero no decidí entrar a detalle, lo que ocurrió fue que ambos planearon robar un diamante, y que cuando lo vendieran obtendrían dinero para los niños del orfanato (no me puse a pensar más allá xD, porque sería curioso que alguien vendiera un diamante recién robado). Espero que la aclaración sea bien aceptada, a veces los drabbles tienen el problema de que cortarlos quita mucha información. Pero ya, en otro punto, espero que sigas leyendo :D**

**F: La verdad que investigar las variantes de los nombres me gustan mucho, y qué mejor que aprovecharlo en un fic xD, jajaja**


	25. A Frozen Fan II

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>En busca del adecuado<strong>

**_A Frozen Fan_**

* * *

><p>—¡Yo quiero ése! —exclamó Elsa al mismo tiempo que un pelirrojo, viendo un abeto alto y frondoso. —¡Yo lo vi primero! —Se cruzaron de brazos enfadados.<p>

Sus respectivos padres se acercaron, riendo por sus expresiones.

—Yo quiero ese árbol —susurró Elsa.

Su padre se rascó la cabeza, pocas veces ella pedía algo para sí misma, pero en realidad el niño lo vio antes.

Siete jovenzuelos llegaron corriendo agitados. —¡Papá!, ¡ya tenemos árbol? —preguntaron en unísono.

Elsa los miró emocionada y se inclinó hacia el niño.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que tú lo necesitas más.

Iban a ser muchos regalos bajo él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! Busqué cumplir la petición de "Árbol de navidad", pero sin hacerlo adornado, ¡pero sigue siendo el árbol! jajaja, también me pareció complicado quitar las palabras que no debían estar y hacerlo entendible, me dices si no es así y vuelvo a corregirlo, Frozencita ;)<strong>

**En general, aquí haré una ligera pausa (que se renovará después del 9), porque tengo un gran pendiente y debo volver a él, ¡saludos hasta entonces!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	26. MiThK

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Y tiene que ser uno<strong>

**_MiTh.K_**

* * *

><p>Agobiada, Elsa divisó a los dos hombres que le amaban apuntándose mutuamente con sus pistolas.<p>

Manteniendo un duelo a muerte.

Por ella.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, Hans o Jack, uno de los dos tendría un final trágico…

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero continuó corriendo… Sería terrible que uno muriera, pero… pero hasta ese momento lo supo.

Amaba a Hans.

Y podría perderlo por su indecisión.

Llegó hasta Jack y tomó su mano. —No lo mates. Te lo ruego.

Él la observó detenidamente, suspirando.

—¿Lo escoges a él, no es así?

Asintió, y corrió en brazos de quien amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Mi calendario dice nueve, ¡y ya estoy oficialmente libre! Bailaré la conga :3**

**Primero que nada, la personita a la que dediqué éste... ojalá que la mención de Jack no te moleste (más si se decide por Hans), pero la idea de incluir un enfrentamiento entre los dos sonaba atractiva xD**

**Y ahora vuelvo a decirlo, ¡estoy libre! ¿Escuchan ese sonido celestial? Jajajaj, soy yo alucinando, no se preocupen ;), en fin, no sé la verdad con qué comenzar todo lo que tengo ya planeado para escribir, así que seguiré subiendo drabbles mientras tanto (no tardaré ni cinco días en decidir qué redacto primero :P). Entre eso, está también un fic con la adorada Frozen Fan (llegado a este punto, ¡deben conocerla!), ¿se lo has dicho?, contestar reviews que tengo pendientes y ¡tanto que leer! (No saben el agasajo que tendré estos días).**

**En fin, será todo un mes de entretenimiento para mí :D (y si se puede, para ustedes)**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Si dejan review, están obligados a decir: bienvenida a tus vacaciones decembrinas, Hoe. Jajaja no es cierto :D**


	27. LizzaOak02

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre animales<strong>

**_LizzaOak02_**

* * *

><p>—Y ahora, ante nosotros, tenemos al león, ¡el Rey de la selva! —anunció Hans desde la parte frontal de uno de los vehículos que pertenecían al safari, y señaló el territorio en que estaba dicho animal.<p>

Las jovencitas entre los visitantes hicieron "soniditos de agrado" sin mirar al gran león, deleitándose al ver al pelirrojo que era uno de los nuevos guías del lugar de atracciones.

Elsa suspiró, se acercó tras de él y susurró en su oído, maliciosa: —¿En serio? Parece tomado de un cuento para niños.

Se aseguraría que renunciara.

Sólo pidió el empleo para _fastidiarla_.

Como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que cortar la idea así deja muchos espacios en blanco, pero tengo la esperanza que no te moleste, y puedas haber disfrutado esto :D, lo principal era hacer a estos dos como guías (¿raro, no?)<strong>

**Por cierto, lamento en verdad si actualizar mucho en un día llegue a molestar a aquellos que tienen en follow :3**


	28. FrozenOrc

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Oponiéndose<strong>

**_FrozenOrc_**

* * *

><p>Después de haber detenido la boda, los presentes observaron a Elsa, expectantes; principalmente Hans, el novio.<p>

Elsa lo miró detenidamente, él dijo que sólo estarían juntos si ella aceptaba sus sentimientos. Pero ya no tenía lugar hacerlo.

—Yo… esto no es correcto.

Abandonó la iglesia rápidamente.

—¡Elsa! —Hans la tomó del brazo. —¿Eso fue todo, permitirás que me case?

—Quiero que seas feliz con alguien que pueda quererte —declaró, él negó y juntó sus frentes.

—Elsa, te necesito a ti… Debo arreglar esto, perdóname por cometer esta estupidez. ¡Dios! —Exclamó frustrado—, sólo no olvides que te amo.

—Yo… también.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, es cruel hacer la idea cliché así de diminuta, pero ojalá y tú seas de mi equipo y te lleguen a gusta siquiera un poquito :D<strong>


	29. al diermissen

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Una escena más<strong>

_**al. diermissen**_

* * *

><p>—Te amo —susurró Hans tomando su rostro con dulzura.<p>

Elsa sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta los suyos. —Yo también —murmuró antes de eliminar la distancia que los separaba.

Se besaron con lentitud, mordisqueando los labios del otro y apartando poco a poco cada una de sus ropas, caminando hasta llegar a la cama de la habitación.

—¡Corten! —Exclamó el director y se separaron. —¡Eso fue magnífico!

Hans sonrió de lado. —Eso es porque somos unos profesionales. ¿No, Elsa?

Ella asintió sonriéndole con indiferencia.

—Por supuesto —aseguró y con calma se retiró del set.

Finalmente acabaron las tomas del día.

* * *

><p><strong>:D (sonrisa de mala), supongo que no era de esperarse, ¡pero hubo beso!<strong>


	30. 45elsafer

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Irrumpiendo<strong>

_**45elsafer**_

* * *

><p>Elsa bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y sonrió a su padre, que entraba a su hogar después de una larga estadía en el otro continente, por negocios.<p>

—¡Qué bueno que has vuelto!, te extrañaba —dijo abrazándolo, él no pudo estar en su cumpleaños doce, pero sabía que después pasarían tiempo juntos.

Los dos solos.

Tal como hacía desde la muerte de su madre.

Pero notó a un adolescente pelirrojo tras de él.

Su padre sonrió por su curiosidad. —Él es mi ahijado Hans, y a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros.

La sonrisa de Hans le hizo sonrojar.

_Maravilloso_.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, supongo que de tornarse una historia más larga, sería un tanto interesante, pero por ahora ojalá te guste el drabble:D<strong>


	31. aledartz

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Haciendo justicia<strong>

_**aledartz**_

* * *

><p>La figura de la chica del corcel dorado se perdió en lo alto de la colina, tras haber hecho otra de sus nobles hazañas. Esta vez había detenido a los bandidos que pretendieron asaltar uno de las casas de su ducado, mientras los hombres estaban distraídos arreglando un puente.<p>

Era un enigma la identidad de ella, desde que había aparecido un día…

Negó asombrado. No, esos _ojos azules_ los recordaba de alguna parte.

Juró con furia y se dirigió con prontitud a su mansión.

Su adorada bibliotecaria tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

La primera de ellas por ponerse en riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que puedas imaginarte a Elsa haciendo esto xD, porque yo todavía no, ¿irónico cuando yo lo escribí?<strong>


	32. Vivyan-LupinBlack

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Un día soleado<strong>

_**Vivyan-LupinBlack**_

* * *

><p>Elsa dejó el vaso de limonada en la pequeña mesa que sacó de su casa y se recostó en el camastro que colocó en su patio frontal, con la intención de recibir el bronceado que tanta falta le hacía.<p>

Y también para admirar a Hans, el guapo jardinero de la vecina del frente.

Aquél que recortaba el pasto.

Sin camisa.

Reprimió una sonrisa mientras sus ojos lo seguían, claro, bajo sus gafas de sol.

Él giró y le saludó, y ella alzó el vaso de limonada como invitación.

Pero Hans negó suspirando.

A veces era divertido molestar a su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>No es mi intención hacer a Elsa "mala", jajaja (¿a quién engaño?, si pudiera lo haría más seguido), claro que los jardineros así existen, ya que sean novio de una es algo distinto ;)<strong>


	33. frozenanag

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Degustando<strong>

_**frozenanag**_

* * *

><p>—¿Elsa, te apetecería probar nuestro nuevo dulce de chocolate? —ofreció Hans reconociendo a la joven que le gustaba.<p>

—¿Hans? ¿Qué haces ofreciendo muestras gratis? —quiso saber ella, mirando interesada las pequeñas barritas de chocolate en la bandeja.

—Bueno, un poco de dinero extra no estaría de más —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hans, eres _rico_ —recordó Elsa con voz carente de emoción.

—¿Olvidas que mis papás son los dueños de esta cadena de supermercados? Ahora, prueba este pequeño chocolate —preguntó introduciéndoselo con delicadeza en su boca.

Los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron y él sonrió con alegría.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 algo para endulzarse la tarde, jejeje, pero es que ubicarlos en el súper parecía chistoso. Ojalá y te guste.<strong>

**F: ¡Si supieras lo que sufro para que sean cortitos! xD, pero muchas gracias. Es interesente tu dicho, por cierto :D, pues ya sabes, te invito a seguir leyendo.**

**Anónimo: Ante muchas posibilidades de quién seas, bueno, no importa, agradezco tu comentario y me agrada que te hayan gustado. Y, por tu duda, en efecto es Jack Frost, como veo que por este fandom compiten mucho entre el Jelsa y el Helsa xD, pues incluí al guardián.**


	34. Natsuki Shin

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Insistencia<strong>

_**Natsuki Shin**_

* * *

><p>Elsa suspiró al ver a cierto periodista apoyado en el árbol frente a su casa de campo.<p>

—Debería denunciarte, Hans. ¿Todo por una entrevista?, ¿por qué no simplemente me tomas una foto y anuncias el sitio en que la gran Elsa Snow disfruta de su anonimato? —dijo cuando él se sentó en el columpio junto a ella.

—No soy ningún paparazzi. —Hans suspiró. —La verdad es que esto se tornó personal, no me interesa más ascender en la revista. ¿Por qué alguien tan bella tiene sus ojos inundados de melancolía?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo toda una vida para escucharte.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que se entienda la idea del drabble, y que no tengas problema por que sea así..., ya sabes que los reclamos son gratis. Si no, yo quise hacer que después de perseguir mucho a la actriz, él se llegaba a preocupar por ella, dejando de lado su interés profesional.<strong>

**Jajaj, hasta ahorita he estado tentada para continuar muchos de estos drabbles, ¡peero!, ¡prioridad!, tengo otras cosas en mente :3**


	35. pazhitaa714

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>El último deseo<strong>

_**pazhitaa714**_

* * *

><p>—Ya tengo listo mi tercer deseo —aseveró Hans mirando con firmeza a Elsa, su genio.<p>

—Te ha tomado un año, Hans. —Ella se sentó con calma en la silla de su habitación.

Él le brindó la sonrisa más sincera que nunca ofreció desde que la descubriera en la botella. —No quería que te apartaras de mí y debía formular la frase correcta. —Realizó una gran exhalación—. Deseo que finalice el hechizo que te dejó atrapada y que nadie más vuelva a caer en él.

De pronto la rodeó una luz.

La botella explotó.

Y ella volvió a ser humana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya ves que el deseo número tres es con trampa, pero espero que la idea haya sido plasmada de la forma adecuada. Te tenía que llegar el turno pazhitaa :3, ojalá y te guste.<strong>


	36. AlbaSky

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo<strong>

_**AlbaSky**_

* * *

><p>Los orgullosos padres observaron los rostros de sus bebés, pelirrojo y rubia, respectivamente, que descansaban en los cuneros del área de maternidad del hospital.<p>

—Su hija es muy bella —musitó la mujer frente al cunero con el bebé de cobija azul—, ¿cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es Elsa —respondió la otra madre, observando al pequeño vecino de su hija—, él también es hermoso.

—Gracias… Por cierto, Elsa es un nombre precioso. Se escucha maravilloso junto al de mi hijo, Hans.

—Elsa y Hans, me gusta.

—Harían bonita pareja —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Así fue como comenzó su historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaj, este drabble se remonta a mi bonito nacimiento, también, así mi mamá hizo conmigo y un joven con que me he cruzado sólo dos o tres veces en mi vida (y que mis papás conocen y con quien me molestan mucho xD). No importa, ojalá que te guste muchoel Helsa y que imaginártelos de bebés te parezca adorable :3 jajaja ;), y te unas a esas dos madres que pensaban juntarlos. <strong>


	37. SkyBlue05

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Compañía<strong>

_**SkyBlue05**_

* * *

><p>Hans bufó nuevamente cuando Olaf, su cuñado, se abrazó con fuerza a Elsa, mientras veían ese estúpido documental de momias.<p>

No sabía qué era peor, que estuvieran viendo ese programa —que a Elsa le interesaba—, o que el niño estuviera haciéndoles compañía.

Probablemente lo segundo.

¡¿Por qué debían existir las carabinas?!

Lo único que quiso fue disfrutar de una tarde con su novia, pero no, a su suegro se le ocurrió "recordar" que Olaf quería conocer mejor a la pareja de su hermana.

Y ahí estaban los tres en la sala.

Ellos en un sillón.

Y él en otro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te molestarías con una dulce carabina como Olaf? Jajaja, bueno, está de considerar. Ojalá y te haya agradado :D<strong>


	38. Erza Fullbuster LOVE

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>O se gana, o se pierde<strong>

_**Erza Fullbuster LOVE**_

* * *

><p>—Señoras y señores, eso es un <em>home run<em> —dijo el comentarista del partido de béisbol que mantenían los miembros de la colonia, después de que bateara la pelota.

Hans se dispuso a correr después de salir de la impresión.

Finalmente lo había hecho, tras su la lesión no alejaba la pelotas más que unos cuantos metros.

Llegó a la primera base alegre. —¡Esperen! —Él también se detuvo con las palabras del comentarista. —¡No! Parece que Elsa lo ha hecho de nuevo. Ha atrapado la bola en el aire.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló Hans con rabia.

Su rival le había ganado.

Nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que la mención del deporte no te desagrade, pero es que me los imagino en diferentes escenarios y éste pareció cómico. Jejjejeje, bonito día :D<strong>


	39. --Pena--

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Pena<strong>

* * *

><p>Hans pateó la botella vacía en el suelo, bebió de su doceava cerveza y lloró, Elsa debía estar en el avión.<p>

Le pasaba por orgulloso, a pesar de su divorcio, seguía queriéndola; pero tras el accidente en que murió su hijo, ambos buscaron consuelo en otras partes, no en ellos. Y la había perdido.

Y se habían perdido.

Recordó su llanto cuando le sugirió que asistieran juntos a la terapia, y cómo la ignoró sin titubeos. _Ella sólo quiso una oportunidad para los dos_.

Sintió una mano conocida acariciándole.

Era Elsa.

Ahí.

Había vuelto.

Era tiempo de remediar los errores.

* * *

><p><strong>Los que son más o menos de una temática de este tipo, los dejaré sin dedicatoria, a mí me parece que como obsequio no es muy agradable, pero puede que haya a quien sí le guste xD<strong>

**Sobre la situación, siempre depende de la pareja lo que ocurra después. Conozco a quienes han pasado por ello y les fue difícil seguir juntos, así que como drabble queda perfecto dejar el final abierto.**

**F: Tengo el presentimiento que en este no sonreirás como boba, pero espero que el siguiente sí pueda hacerlo (si no, quedan muchos todavía xD)**

**Anónimo: ¡Caray!, creo que sí he actualizado un poco rápido aquí xD, compensaré metiéndome de lleno en mis demás historias, por lo pronto aquí vienen otro cinco. Sí, me gusta ese múltiplo ;)**


	40. AndShutUp

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Derrota<strong>

_**AndShutUp**_

* * *

><p>Hans sonrió con falsedad recibiendo la medalla de <em>plata<em>, desistiendo rodar los ojos por la alegría de su pareja.

Por culpa de la caída de ella no habían obtenido el primer lugar en estas Olimpiadas, y esos novatos, Jack Frost y _Elsa Allen _—su ex novia—, estarían en el lugar del podio que le pertenecía desde que participaba en el patinaje sobre hielo.

Disimuló la ira que sintió al ver a la rubia recibir _su _medalla y quiso cubrir sus oídos con el himno noruego.

Era iluso, lo único que deseaba era apartar los brazos de Frost de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá te guste el Hans celoso, lástima que tuviera que involucrar así al otro peliplateado xD<strong>


	41. TrueMonster

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Reuniones especiales<strong>

_**TrueMonster**_

* * *

><p>—Tendremos que cerrar las puertas, muchacho, decídete ya —escuchó Hans a lo lejos mientras recorría el campo con la mirada, Elsa tampoco estaba por allí.<p>

Desde que discutieron ella se refugió en alguna parte y no la encontraba.

Era vital hacerlo en menos de un minuto. No esperarían más por ellos y el tornado se acercaba, el tempestuoso viento era indicio de ello.

Jaló sus cabellos con desesperación.

No podía ir al sótano sin haberla hallado.

Sabía que ella era lista, pero algo pudo haberle pasado…

—¡Hans! —gritó _su_ voz. —Al fin te encuentro —completó abrazándolo por detrás.

Respiró aliviado.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta situación es muy típica cuando se presenta la palabra tornado, lo chistoso es que comencé y se pareció DEMASIADO a la escena de Sinsajo y fui modificándola poco a poco hasta que quedó así. Ojalá y te guste.<strong>


	42. DannyJazz

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones sencillas<strong>

_**DannyJazz**_

* * *

><p>Alzó el abrigo que cosía y sonrió al escuchar las voces provenientes de otra habitación.<p>

—Abuelo, ¿cómo te enamoraste de nana Elsa? —cuestionó su pequeña nieta, seguramente llevándose a la boca una de las galletas que horneó horas atrás.

Que _se suponía_ eran el postre.

Hans consentía demasiado a la pequeña.

Se levantó con dificultad para escuchar con claridad, esperando obtener una respuesta diferente a la que ella recibía de su esposo.

—¿Sabes, Anna? No lo sé, un día sólo supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Sonrió negando levemente, siempre daba la misma respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Quise volver a hacerlos de ancianos (pero más cursi), y simplemente no quedaba muy contenta con otra cosa ;), espero que hacerlo así no sea inconveniente para que te guste :D<strong>


	43. --Encierro--

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Encierro<strong>

* * *

><p>Con mano trémula acarició la bola de nieve, la cárcel de la mujer que amaba.<p>

Una década atrás, Elsa fue atrapada allí por una _bruja_.

.

La miró salir de la pequeña cabaña dentro de la esfera, para construir _otro muñeco_.

Era lo único que solía —podía— hacer.

Ella le sonrió tristemente y Hans contuvo su llanto.

.

Sus cabellos se estaban volviendo blancos, cada vez hacía menos muñecos.

Elsa se estaba apagando.

Claro, después de todo, habían transcurrido cuarenta años.

.

Un día, sesenta años tras el embrujo, los muñecos dejaron de aparecer.

Ella había muerto.

_Finalmente_ era libre.

* * *

><p><strong>Este pequeño no tiene dedicatoria porque siento que le falta mucho, mucho más (y no saben lo tentada que me sentí de hacerlo OS, o siquiera viñeta xD).<strong>

**La idea no es completamente mía, espero que conozcan el libro/la película Las Brujas. Ya saben, esa en la que la niña queda atrapada dentro de la pintura. Sabiendo esto, ya pueden ubicarse un poco lo que quise hacer en este drabble (si no, les invito a ver la película o leer, es una historia para niños). Lo irónico era hacer a Elsa encerrada en una escena invernal.**

**Tal vez algún día se me haga terminarla :3**


	44. nicole-thegirlwhowrites

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Detalles<strong>

_**nicole-thegirlwhowrites**_

* * *

><p>—Señor Westerguard, la presidente de la corporación Snow está en la línea dos —anunció su secretaria por el interfono y él tomó la llamada tras agradecer.<p>

—Hola, Elsa. ¿Te gustó mi regalo? —cuestionó burlón.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Para qué quiero un vestido de princesa? —Se enojó, ¡qué novedad!

¡Cómo le fascinaba divertirse a costa de su mujer!

—De reina, no te menosprecies así. —Es lo mismo, ni creas que me lo pondré. —Yo también te quiero, mi amor.

—Aun así no me lo pondré en nuestro aniversario, Hans. Y es una advertencia —aseguró antes de colgar.

Rió. Lograría que lo hiciera.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, lo difícil aquí fue que el diálogo no me permitía hacer más narración xD, pero espero que te guste (y te mal influya como ya hice con mi otra pareja favorita :P)<strong>

**Anonimo: Saludos bonitos a ti también, cierto, muy triste encerrar a Elsa, eso mismo sentía de chiquita con la pobre niña de la película Las Brujas T-T**

**F: No es por nada, pero te lo dije xD, ya pues, no. Sí, hay veces en que no se puede sonreír tanto, pero luego se olvidan ;)**

**Bueno, tengo algunas personitas con cuenta a las que les debo respuesta a reviews, no les garantizo que sea muy rápido mi PM, pero sí les llegarán :3, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	45. Nerea869

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Arte culinaria<strong>

_**Nerea869**_

* * *

><p>—Me gustaría ofrecerle mis felicitaciones al chef—. El mesero asintió antes de ir a buscarle.<p>

Sonrió al _apuesto_ ojiverde que llegó ante ella, le pareció que bajo la cofia había un cabello pelirrojo.

—No sabe cómo su comida me alegró el día, señor… —manifestó recordando cómo su cita a ciegas había sido terrible, mucho más cuando se fue diez minutos después de conocerse.

_Pero_ la comida fue una delicia.

—Hans… y es un placer escucharlo, señorita. —Él sonrió de lado—. Vuelva cuando guste.

Asintió cuando se paró de su asiento. Claro que seguiría su consejo.

—Estaré esperando —susurró él.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo estaría feliz con que el hombre fuera quien cocinara (pero los estudiantes de chef que conozco tienen la mala fama de no hacer alimentos en casa xD), ojalá y esta pequeña escena te gustara, aunque sólo tiente con una posible trama ;)<strong>


	46. SerenaSaori

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapto<strong>

_**SerenaSaori**_

* * *

><p>Cortó uno de los gladiolos púrpuras y lo observó de cerca, distrayéndose sin notar una presencia aproximándose sino hasta tenerla a su lado.<p>

Era Ioannes(1), el hijo de Hades, que le incordiaba desde que había llegado a sus quince primaveras.

Como semidiosa, Elsavet fue bendecida con gran belleza, y ese dios controlador del fuego de los infiernos llevaba tiempo persiguiéndole para condenarle de la misma manera que a su madre Perséfone.

Ya no tenía escapatoria. Y con ella no habría trato.

Giró su rostro y vio al pelirrojo sonriéndole antes de tomar la flor entre sus manos.

Era la hora.

* * *

><p>1. Variante de Hans, supuestamente en griego.<p>

.

**Hey, fuiste la escogida para esta pequeña escena en base a los dioses griegos, espero que te agrade la idea, jejeje.**

**Por cualquier cosa, a pesar de las versiones que hay: Hades raptó a Perséfone, y ésta tuvo que permanecer a su lado cierto tiempo, y luego ser devuelta a su madre cierto tiempo, para después volver con Hades. A eso se refiere Elsa con que no habrá trato, que ella estará condenada pero no podrá ser devuelta después de que él se la lleve. Aquí Hans es un supuesto hijo de Hades y Perséfone xD**


	47. cris77

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>La chica del retrato<strong>

_**cris77**_

* * *

><p>Anna observó la imagen que tenía Hans enmarcada en su estudio de fotografía, era una rubia platinada de brillantes ojos azules, que sonreía mientras hacía un muñeco de nieve, ajena a que la habían capturado con la cámara.<p>

—Es muy bonita —señaló apreciativa, su amigo tenía un gran talento para hacer tomas perfectas—, ¿quién es? —Curioseó.

—Mi musa —respondió él siguiendo con el trabajo en su computador.

—¿Podré conocerla?

—Primero debo acercarme yo —dijo Hans, suspirando.

—Oh —musitó débilmente. Parecía enamorado.

—Patético, ¿no?

—¡Yo te ayudaré! —Soltó de repente, saltando emocionada.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Como si no la conociera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Es imaginación mía o sólo Anna quedó como su personaje? Bueno, ahí lo juzgas después de leerlo, que espero te llegue a gustar.<strong>


	48. karou jaqueline

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentía<strong>

_**karou jaqueline**_

* * *

><p>—Quiero un copo de nieve —expresó, deseando no arrepentirse más adelante. Porque sería doloroso.<p>

—¿Estás segura, _cariño_? —cuestionó Hans, el tatuador, a quien conocía desde que fueron juntos a la escuela.

—Sí —dijo elevando el rostro, no permitiría que él se burlara, como lo indicaba la sonrisa arrogante que surcó su cara.

—Seguro —consintió él, buscando un papel para hacer el diseño—, ¿dónde lo querrás, Elsa?

Ella sonrió y se colocó de costado, elevando su blusa un poco. Señaló el lugar en donde concluía su espalda.

Tuvo la satisfacción de verle tragar saliva.

Finalmente lo había dejado sin palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que sería extraño que la chica buena de Disney se hiciera un tatuaje, pero en FF nos encargamos de hacerle realizar cosas inesperadas. Ojalá y sí puedas imaginarla xD<strong>


	49. AwkwardJess

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Sala de espera<strong>

_**AwkwardJess**_

* * *

><p>Abrió la revista y dio otro sorbo a su café, con la seguridad que enojarse por el vuelo retrasado no haría que el avión apareciera mágicamente en la pista de aterrizaje.<p>

No obstante, el pelirrojo que se sentó junto a ella no parecía pensar lo mismo, pues su expresión irritada revelaba que la empleada del aeropuerto no le había dicho nada que no supiera.

—¿Está interesante la nota? —preguntó él flirteando, y ella se encogió de hombros ante su forma de mirarle. —Seguramente no, _estúpidos aeropuertos y todo lo relacionado con ellos_.

Sonrió, no serviría decirle que ella era azafata.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno. Quise hacerlos dentro del avión, pero luego no se me ocurrió qué podría ocurrir allí, mas deseo que te guste así :D<strong>


	50. Anonimo (Wilmarys)

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo inesperado<strong>

_**Anonimo**_

* * *

><p>Ese era el momento indicado para salir de la casa, la música retumbaba en las paredes y nadie notaría su ausencia de esa tonta fiesta sorpresa organizada por su hermana menor.<p>

A veces Anna demostraba no conocerle.

Tomó el pasillo lateral de la casa y agradeció que estuviera despejado, si llegaba a la biblioteca podría escabullirse por la puerta trasera.

—¿Escapando, Elsa? —le cuestionó Hans, por detrás.

No lograría irse.

—Todavía no te he dado tu regalo.

Suspiró, allí iba otro año con un nuevo dije de parte de su _mejor amigo_.

Y el dije terminó siendo un beso inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>No me gusta identificarte así ;), pero espero que sepas a quién está dirigido. Deseo que este drabble obtenga el mismo gusto que los anteriores.<strong>


	51. Rain Biene

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificio<strong>

_**Rain Biene**_

* * *

><p>—Tú matarás a la rana, Hans, y es mi última palabra —aseveró mirando al animal dentro del frasco, cuyo único <em>lamentable <em>propósito en la vida era ser su próxima calificación de ciencias.

—¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? No podría hacerle eso a _Morgana_. —Maravilloso, se había encariñado.

Ella no estaba muy animada para hacer la disección, pero era eso o reprobar la asignatura.

Y necesitaba buenas notas para su beca universitaria.

—Además, _tú_ eres la fría —dijo él entregándole el frasco y dando la vuelta.

Miró a la asquerosa criatura, imaginando una mirada triste.

Suspiró. Se equivocaba. Nunca podría matarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias al cielo eliminaron eso de mi escuela un año antes, porque sino lo hubiera hecho. Pff, ¿qué te pareció? Ojalá no tengas problema con lo típico, pero esa escena entre los dos parecía atrayente. Espero y te agradara :3<strong>


	52. Helsa fan

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Público enardecido<strong>

_**Helsa fan**_

* * *

><p>—¡También gracias a todas nuestras fanáticas! —gritó en el micrófono Hans, el pelirrojo cantante de la banda juvenil más aclamada en esos días, y todas las adolescentes en el concierto devolvieron un "Te amamos".<p>

Él rió y el sonido inundó el estadio en que se daba el espectáculo.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco porque Anna vitoreó como loca.

No entendía todo ese fanatismo. Bien, él era guapo, pero hasta ahí.

—Ahora, una de ustedes tendrá el privilegio de acompañarnos. —Las ovaciones le espantaron. —La escogí desde el principio, lo siento.

Y de pronto un reflector la iluminó completamente.

"Demonios".

* * *

><p><strong>Pensé que este pequeño quedó publicado hace unas horas, pero me di cuenta que no, pensé dejarlo para después y luego me dije que no debía aplazar tanto tu drabble. Es un poco típico, pero leyendo la forma en que te identificas no pude pensar en otra cosa. Espero y no te moleste :3<strong>

**F: Yo también pensaba lo mismo, de que no debían matarlos, pero en donde estudié cuatro generaciones antes de la mía (y creo que alguien reclamó y por eso dejaron de hacer disecciones :S), ¡criaron a pollitos!, así súper bonito que cuidaran el huevo y esperaran a que nacieran, luego los sacrificaban para abrirlos (no seré tan cínica diciendo que no los como, pero no consideraba que para la clase lo hicieran). No te diré dónde estudié, pero afortunadamente no me tocó xD. Con lo que mencionas de los frascos con animales, me daban un poco de asco algunos, principalmente recordar un diminuto conejito que dijeron nació muerto. Me pregunto cómo es que me interesé alguna vez en la medicina.**

**Por lo otro, no te preocupes por la forma del review, con que disfrutes los drabbles me doy por bien servida :D**

**Wilmarys: Bueno, no te preocupes por el nombre ;), jeejejej. Me alegra en verdad que te gustara y que te haya dejado con el ¿? de cómo reaccionaría Elsa después del beso jajaj. Mi intención es que la mayoría quede con el final abierto (sino es que todos O.o)**


	53. rita uchiha namikaze

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Una bella realidad<strong>

_**rita uchiha namikaze**_

* * *

><p>—El mundo siempre está cambiando, Elsa, pero aún quedan cosas maravillosas en él —dijo Hans en su oído, mientras miraban una aurora austral en Sydney, lugar en que se encontraban por la gira del libro que ella había escrito.<p>

Como su representante, Hans no comprendía cómo podía escribir algo tan hermoso y mirar el mundo con un ojo tan crítico, y siempre estaba insistiendo en que cambiara su postura.

Pero la vida le había enseñado todo lo malo.

Y por eso era cínica.

—Lo más bello está dentro de ti —susurró él—, nunca dejes que nada lo arruine. Nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Confieso que me costó hacer esto en pequeñas frases, pero espero que el resultado te agrade.<strong>


	54. Kaly Paola

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Dar una oportunidad<strong>

_**Kaly Paola**_

* * *

><p>Desde que su hermana menor quedara ciega, Elsa había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle a lograr esa independencia que quería, y su más reciente adquisición, Olaf, el perro guía, sería de mucha ayuda para Anna.<p>

Ella misma, teniendo sordera desde nacimiento, conocía lo mucho que significaba que le trataran diferente. Esperaba que eso sólo fuera parte de los cincuenta, y que en los años venideros todo cambiara.

Sonrió al pelirrojo que le entregó el perro dorado.

"¿Aceptarás ser cortejada?", leyó en sus labios, él seguía insistiendo pese a que le aclarara su discapacidad.

Y por ello todavía tenía esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este pequeño drabble sea de tu agrado, y que no encuentres muchos detalles que no sean adecuados.<strong>

**No quise ubicarlo en la actualidad, por razones que van más allá de lo que puedo explicar aquí, para no faltar a nadie y porque puede que se llegue a malinterpretar lo que escriba. Espero haber utilizado las cien palabras adecuadas arribita.**


	55. Ana Ivet

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Gustando y modificando<strong>

_**Ana Ivet**_

* * *

><p><span>Hans Westergaard<span>

Tiene una relación

Elsa sintió que el mundo que conocía se desmoronaba con solo ver la publicación que apareció en _Facebook_.

Cerró su computadora portátil y se recostó en su cama.

.

Un golpe en su ventana le hizo sobresaltarse y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Se acercó para conocer el origen del ruido.

Brincó cuando una piedra impactó en la ventana.

Miró el patio y se encontró con Hans.

—¡Espera! —gritó él cuando ella se alejaba—. Llevo una hora insistiendo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abriendo la ventana.

—_Que hagas de mi estado una realidad_.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no sé cuándo llegarás a estar leyendo esto, pero espero que te agradara.<strong>

**Jejeje, supongo que lo primero alguna vez ha ocurrido, lastimosamente u.u, siento si traje malas memorias para alguien. Lo segundo es para hacerlo cursi y no tan doloroso, ¿creen que Elsa le dé una oportunidad para que Hans sí tenga una relación? (Por si mi falta de palabras no lo dejó bien claro, Hans nunca tuvo una relación, sino que esperaba adelantarse a su declaración. De cualquier forma, es un drabble, pueden imaginarse mucho ;D)**

**.**

**Hey, hasta aquí llegan los completamente dedicados. Hice una lista de quienes (por X o Y) pensé que podían estar leyendo esto, así que por ello sus nombres/usuarios fueron plasmados en el título. Ahora, a partir del siguiente, tendrán una G, por 'guest', para cualquiera :D**

**Peeero, como me inculcaron la creencia en México, lo haré como celebración de posada xD, a partir del siguiente, que será publicado en 16 de Dic., los haré con temática navideña/año nuevo. Y uno diario. Así que si mi cálculo no está mal, deberían ser 16 más. Los drabble con temática aparte que quedaron en mis documentos podrán llegar a formar parte de historias largas xD**

**Eso sí, advierto que se vienen drabbles de lo más clichés u.u**


	56. G1

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>De la inocencia<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Hans alzó la mano donde tenía la ramita de "muordago" y Elsa soltó una risita divertida. Él también rió y se inclinaron poco a poco.<p>

—¡No! —exclamaron los dos cuando sus perros volvieron a escapárseles. ¡Querían tener cachorritos!

—¿Qué hacen niños? —preguntó Anna, la hermana mayor de Elsa, acercándose a ellos después de su grito.

—Que Sitron y Princesa se besen bajo el _muordago_ para tener perritos —respondió Elsa cruzándose de brazos—, dijiste que los novios tienen que hacerlo. Y también dijiste que para que hayan bebés los papás tienen que besarse.

Hans asintió confiado.

Anna rió. ¿Cómo explicarles?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! En esta temporada el "muérdago" no falta xD, ¿no parecerían una lindura esos dos haciendo que sus perros se "besen"?, ¿o imaginarse a Anna explicándole <em>eso<em> a su pequeña hermana? Si quedó un poco inentendible, me dicen y modifico de nuevo las cien palabras jajajaja, es lo malo del límite :3**

**16 :)**

**Helsa fan: Jajaja, muchas gracias, espero que también disfrutes éste y los siguientes.**

**g: Cumplido, aunque no sé si esperabas lo que actualicé xD**

**F: Entonces a mí también me queda hacer las caritas, ¡yo amo utilizar emoticones! :-D :-D Sino, ¿cuántos no he agregado aquí? No te quieras imaginar mis conversaciones de whats o en el face, ¡caray! Principalmente con el gatito del face (no recuerdo cómo se le dice).**

**Wilmarys: Las redes sociales no podían quedar fuera de aquí xD, y sobretodo un Hans con planes escondidos. Por lo de Elsa con sordera, es muy extraño imaginarse a nuestros personajes de maneras en que no se les retrata en la obra original.**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Por cierto, para quien le interese, actualicé "UMUO".**

**(Y aquí una nota mayor al contenido del capítulo, así que me voy)**


	57. G2

**Disclaimer: Si en a****lgún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusiones esperadas<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Elsa salió de la sala para buscar otra caja de adornos, y Hans siguió ayudando a Anna en el decorado.<p>

—¿Cuándo se lo propondrás? —preguntó ella de repente y él casi suelta la esfera de cristal en su mano.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Decoras el árbol en la _casa familiar_ de tu novia y crees que _no estás atado_? —inquirió ella de manera burlona.

Él bajó sus hombros rendido, era cierto.

_Tonto enamoramiento_.

—¿De qué hablan? —cuestionó Elsa al regresar a la habitación.

—De los planes que tenemos para el próximo año —respondió su cuñada dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>No pierdo la oportunidad cuando se trata de fastidiar a Hans, y mucho más cuando se relaciona con nuestra querida Elsa :3<strong>

**17 :3**

**Helsa: Jejeje, gracias, pero independientemente de lo que dijiste, yo disfruto escribir, tanto que después de mucho tiempo me animé a compartirlo. Y me alegra que a otros les guste :3**

**F: :P (como dijo Frozen, ¡sí era Pusheen!) :-D**


	58. G3

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Cercana la fecha<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el mostrador, desesperada.<p>

—Hans, envuelve mi regalo de una buena vez —pidió apretando los dientes.

—Te lo repito, ¿para qué? ¿No puedes envolver tu misma el regalo para tu _querido Jack_?

—No es de tu incumbencia para quién es el regalo, y es _tu_ trabajo hacerlo. Le diré a tu jefe —amenazó, ¡sólo tenía que envolverlo!

—Bien, que me despidan por tu culpa.

Elsa suspiró. —Haz lo que quieras, y quédatelo, de todas maneras habrías arruinado el envoltorio al abrirlo —comunicó enojada, y salió de la tienda dejándolo estupefacto.

Siquiera le ahorró la vergüenza de entregárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh : con éste borraba y cambiaba palabras y ésta fue la única forma en que más o menos quedaba explicado que el regalo de ella era para Hans.<strong>

**18 :P**


	59. G4

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Intención equivocada<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Elsa mostró su lengua al irritado duende que hacía compañía a Kristoff, el <em>Santa Claus<em>. Después de este año atormentaría a Hans por haber obtenido la peor tarea del día.

Pero él no había podido negarse.

Anna, Kristoff y ella visitaban año tras año el orfanato de Pabie, donde su amigo rubio vivió toda su juventud.

Y Hans se enteró dónde estaría, por lo que quiso participar.

Por eso, como lo _hacía por ella_, se merecía el peor papel de todos.

Sirvió un poco más de pavo en un plato, más tarde tomaría una foto que quedaría para la posteridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, dije que vendrían drabbles típicos de la temporada, ¿y qué mejor que los disfraces? Pensé hacerlo de otra forma, pero hubiera sentido la tentación de hacer más de cien palabras (y luego se hubieran tornado más de quinientas, mil...)<strong>

**F: Creo que hacer sentir idiota a Hans es una delicia, cómo disfruto leer cuando lo hacen y, ¿por qué no?, también hacer mi intento xD**

**19 n.n**


	60. G5

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Películas decembrinas<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>—¿Otra película, mi querida Elsa<em> Scrooge<em>? —dijo Hans con burla, saludando a la rubia que recorría los pasillos del _Blockbuster _donde él trabajaba. —¿Cuál será esta vez?, ¿_El Grinch_?_, _¿_Home Alone_?_, _espera, esas las viste hace unos días. ¿Qué tal _Polar Express_?

Ella abrió la boca para responder. —¡Espera! Esa también la has visto, Elsa, en verdad deberías considerar hacer otra cosa en Navidad.

—¿Cómo salir con el idiota que trabaja en Nochebuena y que me molesta año con año por no tener con quien disfrutar la fecha?

—Exacto querida, ya estás aprendiendo. —Rió antes de retornar a la caja.

* * *

><p><strong>¡El maratón de películas! <strong>

**Jajaja, todas esas las pasan en la tv y no hay necesidad de rentarlas, pero nicole-thegirlwhowrites me sugirió Blockbuster y busqué la forma de utilizar su idea :)**

**Para aclarar algunas cosas, hasta a mí se me olvida el nombre del protagonista del cuento de navidad de Dickens, pero ese es el apellido al que Hans hace referencia, el viejito amargado xD, y de las películas utilicé sus nombres en inglés porque así ahorran palabras. Home Alone es "Solo en casa/Mi pobre angelito", ¿cuántas veces no la repiten en estas fechas? (Por lo menos aquí en México es así).**

**20 :***

**F: Te adelantaste al drabble. Jajaja, por mí que sufran por igual, últimamente sí he tenido preferencia por fastidiar al pelirrojo, pero es que normalmente lo hago a él molestándola a ella. **


	61. G6

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Descanso<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>El timbre anunció el final de las clases y Elsa suspiró cerrando su casillero. Finalmente era viernes, el último día del curso antes de las fiestas decembrinas.<p>

Podría levantarse hasta tarde y disfrutar las nevadas con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

Caminó con calma hasta la puerta de entrada, despidiéndose de algunos conocidos con un movimiento de mano.

Salió al estacionamiento y una motocicleta se detuvo frente a ella.

_Por supuesto_, lo mejor de las vacaciones era que pasaría más tiempo con su novio.

Se subió atrás de Hans y partieron con el sonido estridente del motor.

* * *

><p><strong>Éste debió ser de los primeros, pero no me di cuenta que se fue quedando olvidado hasta ahora xD, ya dejo para su imaginación si Hans es el chico malo jejeje<strong>

**21 \(^,****^)/**

**F: Jejeje, qué mala onda con no tener CN, ni siquiera en el canal de Disney pasan algunas de las películas que ellos muestran, pero quizá si haces zapping encontrarás algo interesante, ánimo, no todo está perdido, dices que tienes televisión por cable ;) Yo lo que hago es descargar nuevas películas de internet (no dije eso, es mentirita xD, como es ilegal *suelta una carcajada*)**

**Wilmarys: ¡Tú sí sabes! ;) jejeje, es bonito hacerle probar su propia medicina. Por lo de comentar, no te preocupes, si estás leyendo y te gusta, tutto bene! **


	62. G7

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Preocupaciones navideñas<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Buscó la estrella del árbol con desesperación, no estaba entre las cajas que llevó a la sala y tampoco allí en el ático. Tendría que comprar una, aunque le daba tristeza, porque la otra llevaba cuatro generaciones en su familia.<p>

Tal vez se perdió durante la mudanza que hicieron a principios de año.

Bajó y tomó su bolso.

—Hans, saldré… —Se cortó al llegar a la sala y sonrió, su pequeña Elise dormía en los brazos de su padre y sostenía entre sus manitos la estrella de plástico.

Hans le guiñó un ojo. —Dijo que ella sería quien la colocaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, un Helsa lindo :3, ya era necesario.<strong>

**¿Adivinen qué? (para quien esté interesado). Hoy tuve inspiración para cómo hacer continuidad a un drabble de aquí, el de la antigua Grecia O.o, así que verán el oneshot en algún momento jajajaj, le comentaba a FrozenFan que quizá tome tres y los continúe, creo que ya el primero fue escogido.**

**22 n.n**

**F: Te soy sincera, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo CN, pero creo recordar qué es el especial de Aliens del verano :), ¿qué palabra, eh? Yo no vi ninguna que te comprometiera de alguna forma jajaja, aunque imaginarlo en una moto :3**


	63. G8

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Libertad<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>—Hans, necesito un minuto en paz de ti —susurró Elsa a su guardaespaldas, colocando una mano en su pecho para que no la siguiera al interior de la tienda. ¡Era un fastidio!<p>

—Lo siento, señorita Elsa, pero es mi trabajo protegerla —replicó él apartando su mano con delicadeza.

Ella bajó los hombros.

_Su trabajo_.

—Por favor, tengo que hacer unas compras navideñas —pidió mirándolo a los ojos y él suspiró rendido.

—Sólo recuerde… —Debo de gritar si te necesito —masculló irritada, odiaba tenerlo como sombra, con su sonrisa petulante.

Odiaba tenerlo junto a ella.

_Principalmente cuando quería comprarle su obsequio_.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra sugerencia de nicole-thegirlwhowrites, gracias por ella. <strong>

**Jajaj aquí está para pensar en todas las películas de la chica y el guardaespaldas atraídos el uno por el otro, aunque no sea muy obvio, pero debía incluirla en temporada decembrina :3**

**Estoy sensible, emocionada, y no es por la navidad. Oficialmente hoy cumplo siete años visitando FF jajajaj, haya afuera debe haber otros como yo que ya llevan suficiente tiempo jejej (y más). Yo debo agradecer a los fics de mikki-chan (CCS) por introducirme al mundo de los fanfics, después de leer el primero escribí en el buscador "fanfic" y definitivamente fue mi perdición entrar a esta página. Cómo ha cambiado desde entonces -algo memorable era que los autores decían "oprime el botoncito verde", que era para dejar un review sniff :'). ¡Ya basta! (o me alargaré)**

**23 =)**

**F: Jajaja, es que Hans es un desconsiderado por no decirle nada antes, no pensó en el susto de su mujer xD**

**Wilmarys: ¡Saludos a ti también! Hasta donde te encuentres. Pues me gusta hacer a mi pareja favorita como padres, es muy lindo :3**


	64. G9

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Los tiempos difíciles pasan<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Colocó el vinilo en el tocadiscos y la melodía de los villancicos inundó la habitación.<p>

Hans llegaría pronto a la casa y ella debía finalizar la comida, hoy era Nochebuena y quería contagiar a su esposo del espíritu navideño, pese a la mala situación que estaban enfrentando.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hans, que cambió su rostro malhumorado, producto de una jornada en el banco, por una sonrisa, al verla.

Él la abrazó y ella sintió la nieve en su abrigo.

Juntos entonaron la canción, sólo sería la primera Navidad tras la caída de la bolsa, aún había esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>(No tengo la más mínima idea si en sus primeros años hacían vinilos de villancicos, pero imaginemos que sí)<strong>

**¿Qué tal? Les deseo un bonito día a todos ustedes :)**

**Con el drabble, pensé que incluir la caída de la bolsa de valores de 1929 era una situación demasiado fea que podría arruinar sus fiestas, pero que ellos dos podrían afrontarla con Helsa ;), la verdad es que quería un drabble con un tocadiscos :D**

**23 ;P**

**F: La verdad que sí es horrible que te sigan, pero por lo menos Elsa conocía a la persona que lo hacía :D (además que era un hombre guapo xD)**

**Disfruten su día, felices fiestas.**


	65. G10

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Disfrutando<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Las estrellas reverberaron en medio de la noche y ella las miró con tristeza desde el balcón de su apartamento. Pasaría otra Navidad sin compañía, consecuencia del engreimiento que mostraba en su trabajo.<p>

_Nadie quería pasar tiempo con ella_.

—¡Elsa! —Entró y atendió la puerta, de donde provino el llamado.

—¿Hans? —Reconoció a su compañero de oficina—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él alzó una botella de vino y sonrió encantador. —Pensé que te agradaría mi compañía.

Lo miró titubeante.

—Juro que esta noche no me molestaré por tu frialdad. En realidad, me agradas. Pero más cuando sonríes, _reina del hielo_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Sospecho que debí subir esto al mismo tiempo que el OS de "UMUO" (anoche), pero lo olvidé, y ahora se me ocurre hacerlo jajaja. Esto sí que fue típico de la temporada navideña, pero definitivamente no quería hacerlos abriendo regalos de nuevo xD**

**F: Al Helsa le buscamos los momentos de alegría, jejeje, incluso nos emocionamos porque se acerquen en los oscuros :D**

**Buen día. ****Cuídense.**

**Felices fiestas**


	66. G11

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Días nevados<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>—¡Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida! —gritó Elsa extendiendo los brazos.<p>

Hans rió y la sujetó de la cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras el trineo descendía con mayor rapidez. —¡Te dije que te perdías de algo estupendo! —exclamó sintiendo la brisa golpear en su rostro.

Llegaron a la parte baja de la montaña y aterrizaron en la suave nieve, riendo como dos niños pequeños.

Hans sujetó su estómago después de tanto reír justo en el momento en que Elsa lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrando "gracias".

Lo haría tantas veces pudiera para recibir esa respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, moriría por estar haciendo eso T-T, pero el día que neve en mi estado puede ser considerado como el fin del mundo waaaa!, y creo que aún no estoy preparada psicológicamente para estar en un lugar muy frío jajaja<strong>

**A partir de este serán sobre año nuevo xD**

**F: Seguramente una cara de fastidio jejeje, y hay muy buenos fics en la página que nos permiten disfrutar de la maravilla del Helsa :3**

**¡Yey! Hoy disfrutaré todo el día aquí en FF, pasaré a los fics que tengo abandonado desde octubre, ¡¿octubre?! guau, saludos a todos.**

**Ya casi 2015, un año más :')**


	67. G12

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin descanso<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Terminó su ronda antes de salir por su cena. No era muy agradable tener turno esta noche, pero no tenía donde celebrar, así que sustituyó a un compañero que disfrutaría más fin de año.<p>

Volvió a la vacía recepción y encontró al pelirrojo que operaron ayer por una apendicitis.

Estaba utilizando el teléfono.

—Señor Westergaard, necesita reposar… —No —interrumpió—. Doctora Elsa, hacía los arreglos para que trajeran nuestra cena… Como no puedo llevarla a un restaurante.

—Señor… —Doctora, no soy su paciente. Sólo una cena. ¿Por favor?

Ella aceptó resignada.

Era una cena.

Que culminó meses después en matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>F: Se me vino a la cabeza una de esas canciones que hablan de trineo cuando leí lo que escribiste, y es tonto porque cuando hice el drabble ni idea xD<strong>


	68. G13

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Quizá la próxima<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Hans colocó sus brazos en jarras, calculando el lugar en que sería adecuado soltar los fuegos artificiales durante su fiesta de año nuevo. Acababa de mudarse meses atrás y sería la primera vez que lo haría aquí.<p>

Un cabello rubio platinado apareció en su visión periférica, era su vecina favorita, Elsa D'Aren. Ella hacía jardinería.

Sonrió y se aproximó al cercado que dividía sus patios. Aclaró su garganta haciéndose notar. Ella le miró irritada.

—¿Vendrás a mi fiesta? —preguntó por enésima vez en la semana, esperanzado.

Elsa volvió a darle un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

Sí que era difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>F: Jajaja, dejar así el final del anterior fue porque en realidad no se me ocurría cómo concluir xD<strong>


	69. G14

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Casualidades<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Una mano gruesa se posó sobre la de ella cuando tomó el último paquete de pechuga de pavo.<p>

—Lo siento —dijo una voz varonil y ella miró al dueño. Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Se la hacía familiar. —Creo que no hay para los dos, Elsa.

Lo miró asombrada por que supiera su nombre. Él rió.

—Soy Hans, vivo en el departamento sobre el tuyo—. Se sonrojó abochornada. —No te preocupes, ¿cómo haremos con el pavo?

—Quédatelo, seguramente tu novia… o esposa…

—Para nada, no tengo, eh… ¿qué te parecería cenar juntos?

Bajó la cabeza titubeante. Luego asintió sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Me declaro culpable, cuando lo hice hace una semana vi la escena en la TV xD<strong>

**F: Jejeje, todos deberíamos tener permitido al vecino(a) favorito(a), aunque yo todavía no, porque donde he vivido toda mi vida cada uno de mis vecinos es familia T-T, espero que tú si lo tengas ;)**

**¡Dos días!**


	70. G15

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparativos<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>Peló otra patata para el puré de la comida de año nuevo de mañana y suspiró cansada. A este paso nunca terminaría, Anna se había ido a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel de chocolate y le había dejado sola.<p>

Escuchó unos toques en la compuerta de la cocina y buscó al causante.

Sonrió a Hans, el cuñado de Anna, quien secretamente le gustaba.

—¿_Su majestad_ haciendo trabajos manuales? —inquirió él burlón. Cerró los ojos frustrada, siempre molestándola; volvió a abrirlos cuando chirrió una silla.

Parpadeó estupefacta. Hans pelaba una patata _magistralmente_.

—No digas nada —advirtió él sonriendo de lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi triste vida, así me encuentro T.T<strong>

**F: Creo que estaría en la misma situación con los vecinos si no fueran familia xD, es horrible, principalmente porque llega al grado de mi mamá diciendo: Ah, ese estudio con tal y tal, cuando tenía tal edad hizo esto y lo otro. Su mamá es la madrina de mi primo este y es sobrina de la tía de mi mamá, por lo que es tu... Sufro**

**1 día :3**


	71. G16

**Disclaimer: Si en algún momento digo que algo me pertenece, reclámenmelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Helsa. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin y comienzo<strong>

_**G**_

* * *

><p>—¡Adiós 2014! —exclamaron los jóvenes que estaban en medio de la calle, y Elsa negó divertida al ver cómo quemaban al muñeco relleno de papel y pirotecnia, curiosamente vestido como el señor Weselton, el vecino malhumorado del domicilio 215.<p>

Ningún año se perdía la quema del "Año Viejo", aunque nunca hubiera participado con ellos. Siempre observaba a sus vecinos desde su porche, suspirando cuando veía que nadie salía lastimado por algún incidente inesperado.

—¡¿Cuándo te unirás a nosotros, Elsa?! —preguntó uno de los chicos, Hans, agitando su mano.

Elsa se sonrojó.

Era por él que nunca se perdía el espectáculo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes lo que dicen de las personas que se besan en los primeros segundos de año nuevo? —cuestionó Hans, su secretario personal, mientras los asistentes de la fiesta vitoreaban por el último minuto del 2014.<p>

—No salgas con tonterías como ésa, Hans —masculló sirviéndose una copa de champán—. Y no invadas mi espacio personal —expresó al verlo aproximarse como un león a su presa.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con agudeza. —¿Y qué harás? —La cuenta regresiva comenzó.

Pensó durante un instante. —Tu tiempo se acabó, _reina del hielo_ —susurró él sobre sus labios cuando resonó el primer fuego artificial.

* * *

><p><strong>¡El último día del año!<strong>

**Aquí se fueron dos drabbles :3, el primero es para los latinoamericanos que, como en México, queman el Año Viejo, ese condenado monigote que se prepara con mucha dedicación. Es diferente en cada país, pero espero haberlo dejado lo más parecido a lo que se hace. Por supuesto, imaginemos que es un barrio latino el de ellos xD**

**Con el segundo no podía dejar de lado el típico beso de año nuevo xD, ¿qué más queda por decir de él?**

**Aquí termina mi pequeño reto personal. Cuando una beta me dijo de llegar a los drabbles de 100 palabras y no más largos, casi me reí, pero espero que estuvieran bien, creo que por lo menos una cuarta parte eran verdaderamente concisos xD**

**¡Bueno compañeritos fanáticos! Aquí Hoe se despide del 2014. Quiero agradecerles a todo por su aceptación de lo que publiqué en este fandom :3, espero que les haya agradado alguna de las cositas que de mí hay. Pensé que mis tonterías y yo nos íbamos a quedar solitas xD**

**Agradezco también a quienes me dieron su opinión, a los que me agregaron a favorites o follows en cualquier cosa. Fue un gesto muy bonito para mí que me animó cuando me sentía triste. Estos siete meses en el fandom de Frozen han sido maravillosos gracias a todos ustedes.**

**Ahora hay que darle la bienvenida a este nuevo año 2015 que comienza :D, les confieso, mi segunda década de vida xD (pero ustedes shhh). No les desearé amor, salud, dinero, sino sólo esto: un día más de vida (con duración a este año y los que vengan). Lo demás vendrá en su momento. Disfruten el comienzo de un nuevo año, con las expectativas de lo mejor, del éxito, aún cuando en el futuro no nos demos cuenta, ocurren cosas que nos pasan desapercibidas, pero que nos llegarán a marcar.**

**Le corto aquí a la nota.**

**Un enorme abrazo de mi parte, pásenla bien. Si se me permite, nos vemos en este 2015, con lo que venga.**

**¡Cuídense compañeritos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**¡Feliz año 2015!**


End file.
